The Revenge of Captain Syrup 2: Revenge at Last?
by B.W.M
Summary: This is the continuation of the first story. Hope you enjoy it! (Please Review!)
1. ProlougeWhere we last left off

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
Prologue: A word from King Koopa  
  
" Yo! This is King Koopa, a.k.a. Bowser. I'm going to introduce you to this story. Now where did we leave off? ( Koopa walks over to a hammer brother, and it tells him where "The Revenge of Captain Syrup" left off. Koopa then returns to the readers. He mumbles to himself about not knowing the info.) Now that I remember where the story left off, I can tell it to you! We left off at my castle in Dark Land, where Captain Syrup, a.k.a. Pauline, and Kammy Koopa are talking about how to kill the Mario Bros. and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, while I am taking a nap! Now this I got to see, ah ha ha!"  
  
Where we last left off . . .  
  
Captain Syrup was telling Kammy Koopa her master plan. " First thing we need to do is to make a forked link to the pipe that connects Mario's house to Toad Town to Dark Land, but make it so that only members of the Koopa Troop can enter and exit the fork that leads to Dark Land. Then we turn the citizens of every kingdom in the Mushroom World, except the Mushroom Kingdom, into bricks, plants, and Mushrooms. After that, we invade the Mushroom Kingdom through the pipe with all of our troops. We then kill the Mario Bros., steal the Star Rod, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom! Bowser can marry Princess Toadstool if he wants to and as for Kinopeo T., a.k.a. ' Toad', we can turn him into a green rock, just like Bowser did when he first tried to marry Peach!" Kammy was surprised at how well Pauline can put together a plan. " That's a great plan, but what about all of the powerups that the Mario Bros. have, such as super leaves, metal hats, power mushrooms, vanish hats, tanooki suits, wing hats, and fire flowers?" " That's very simple. We'll have Ludwig invent a machine that will take all of those items away!" " That's very intriguing! I'll call Ludwig right now! Oh ' Kooky' Von Koopa!" Ludwig, being annoyed by being called by his nickname, appeared behind a staircase. " You don't have to do that! Ve Kooplings like to be called by our nicknames only by King Dad! Vhat do you want anyway?" Kammy said, " Now Kooky, I want you, Hip, Hop, Bully, Cheatsy, Bigmouth, and Kootie Pie to make King Bowser . . ." " You mean King Dad." " King Dad, King Koopa, King Bowser, it doesn't matter! If you are annoyed at me for calling you and your siblings by their nicknames, I will repeat the whole sentence! (sigh) Ludwig, I want you, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Larry, Morton, and Wendy to make King . . . Dad a machine that will take away every item the Mushroom Kingdom has! Now are you satisfied?" " For the question, yes! For your request, I will convince my siblings to help me make the machine!" " Good! Now get Kamek, Rudy, Hookbill, Mad Scienstein, and your siblings for them to hear Captain Syrup's new plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom while I wake up King Bow . . . Dad about her new plan!" Kammy then walked towards Bowser's room, as Captain Syrup and Ludwig Von Koopa called for the rest of the Kooplings and their babysitters. As she was walking up the staircase that led to the bedrooms, a boo with a blue tongue, accompanied by two fire bros., two sledge bros., two purple puncher ghosts, two thwomps, a drybones, a reznor, a magikoopa, a dark koopa, a pirate goom, a gloomba, a panser, a flurry, five koopatrols, Mouser, Triclyde, a "black pit" bob-omb, an anti-guy, a goomba ghost, a shyguy, a snifit, a snufit, a zombi-ghost, a bubble boo, and a lava fiend, ran up the steps and stopped her. " King Boo," she said to the blue tongued boo, " what are you doing and why do have so many troops behind you?" " Kammy," King Boo said, " I came to inform Bowser that Peach and Toad has left her castle to go the Marios and I want to ask him if I can take over her castle." " King Boo, we aren't invading today! We're invading tomorrow, so dismiss those troops right away and let me talk to Bowser!" " I will do as you say. Troops! We have orders to invade tomorrow! I'm sorry for bringing you here!" King Boo then vanished as the troops went to different parts of the castle. Kammy then finished going over the staircase and walked over to Bowser's room. She opened the door, and found Bowser laying on his stomach on his bed. " Bowser." Kammy said. Bowser did nothing but scratch his red hair. Kammy tried again " Bowser." Bowser did nothing. Kammy, being fed up with Bowser's laziness, leaned close to his ear, and then screeched, " BOWSER!" this scared Bowser so much, he fell off his bed. " Kammy," Bowser roared, " don't you ever do that again! That really scared me!" " I'm sorry, but it just that I came to inform you of two things . . ." Kammy first talked to Bowser about the powerful beings she and Kamek recruited and then about Captain Syrup's new plan. Bowser was amazed. " Wow! Those are some great minions, and the plan is just perfect! Too bad I didn't think of it!" Bowser and Kammy then walked out his room and walked over to Ludwig's laboratory, where Ludwig is building his new invention. " Kooky, how's your invention going?" Bowser asked. " My invention's going great, King Dad!" " Where are your siblings?" Kammy asked. " They're carrying tools to my lab, so I can complete this invention." Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton appeared, each with a bundle of tools. " Where are the rest of your siblings?" " Well," Morton said, " they are outside, in the great outdoors, the opposite of inside, the . . ." " Shut it! The last time you talked too much, it gave me one of those horrible headaches I have whenever Mario defeats me!" Bowser said.  
  
The rest of the Kooplings were outside carrying tools for Ludwig. " This stinks!" Larry Koopa said, " First King Dad doesn't let us participate in his conquests, but now he's having Ludwig build an invention for him, but we're carrying the tools for Ludwig!" " Yeah, I know what you mean," Roy said, " but King Dad didn't make the plan. Captain Syrup did!" " No she didn't!" " Yes she did!" " No she didn't!" " Come here! I got a knuckle sandwich for you!" Roy then dropped his bundle of tools and started chasing Larry, who was still carrying tools. Nearby, Wendy was having trouble carrying a huge vat of oil. " I don't like this job!" she complained to herself, " if this oil gets on my face, I won't be called Kootie Pie anymore, I'll just be called Pizzaface!" She then sat down to rest, but because the vat was so huge, she didn't know that a spiny was under her. "Owww!" Wendy screamed. She then jumped in the air grabbing her tail, but landed in the vat of oil. " Oh no!" Wendy screamed. " Now I won't be called Pizzaface, I'll be called Pizza Pie!" Wendy then jumped out of the vat and ran to Bowser's Castle crying, but since she was covered in oil, she didn't see Larry, Roy and bunches of tools in her way. Roy has caught Lemmy and was about to give him a knuckle sandwich, but Wendy, not seeing very well, tripped over a wrench and fell on both Lemmy and Roy. Now all three of them are arguing.  
  
A group of Baby Bowsers saw the whole thing, thinking it was funny. " Heh heh," the leader said, " those Koopa Kids are funny! Hey I got an idea! One of us should transform into Bowser and teach those kids a lesson! Every one of you but Albert can do it! He doesn't know the difference between Bowser Transform and Bowser Switch!" " Oh Nitty, I can do it!" A dim-witted Baby Bowser said as pulled out a Bowser Bomb and raised his arms, " Bowser Switch!" " Albert! Don't do it!" Nitty said as he saw the bomb go off, but the explosion killed the koopa, turning him into dust, and a white flash appeared.  
  
Meanwhile, in Ludwig's lab, Bowser saw a white flash come out of him. " What the . . ." Bowser then saw himself outside, surrounded by the group of Baby Bowsers. " Nitty, what's going on here!" he roared. " Sorry, my lord," Nitty said, " Albert pulled out a Bowser Bomb and did a Bowser Switch with you, but the explosion was so close, it turned him into dust! We tried to stop him, but it was too late!" Bowser then looked around him, and saw Roy, Larry, and Wendy fighting. " Why aren't my children carrying the tools to my castle?" The Baby Bowsers then explained to him what has happened. " So that was what happened? Well thanks for informing me! Now get to the castle!" Bowser then started walking over to his children, who were still arguing.  
  
Bowser approached his children as they were arguing. The three Kooplings, seeing a big shadow, looked behind them and saw Bowser. " What are you three doing?" Bowser angrily said. Wendy then started crying. " Oh dad," she sobbed, " Oil has got all over me! I don't want to bring tools to Ludwig's lab anymore. Instead, I want to have a nice bath. Can I go take a bath, please?" " Huh?" Bowser was confused. He knew Wendy wanted to get out of taking tools to Ludwig, but how can she be so nice all of a sudden? Bowser, scratching his head, looked at the vat of oil. There were words on it. The words said " Nice guy oil. Invented after presidential election failure. Lasts for an hour. Warning: Hugging will cause implosion!" "Groan," Bowser sighed, " Wendy, you can go to the castle to take a bath. Why did Ludwig invent a nice guy oil when that nice guy potion failed to make me president of the Mushroom Kingdom?" " Oh thank you daddy! Give me a hug!" " Uh, Wendy, I don't think you want to do that! Larry! Roy! Run for it! She wants a hug!" Bowser, Larry, and Roy then ran to the castle as fast as they could.  
  
While this was going on . . .  
  
Mario, Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi jumped out of their beds. Mario scratched his tummy, Wario yawned, Luigi rubbed his eyes, and Waluigi stretched. Mario looked at the time. It was 8:00 AM. " Luigi," Mario said to his brother, " I think it's time to make breakfast. It's your turn, anyway." " My turn? Why can't Waluigi do it, since he was once a great chef?" Luigi said. " Oh no. I'm not going to do breakfast. I will not!" Waluigi complained. Wario now a bit disgruntled, said, " Look, I'll make breakfast, since none of you three won't! How does Italian cheese grits with mushrooms sound?" Mario was amazed. " Italian cheese grits with mushrooms? I didn't know that could be made! Okay Wario, you can make breakfast!" Mario then began walking to the kitchen, but Wario stopped him. " I need to go to the bathroom first. Where is it?" Mario then pointed to a door. Wario opened the door and saw the bathroom. Wario went in and closed the door. You don't need to know what happens next. Wario then rinsed his hands, put on his gloves, and opened the door. He then entered the kitchen/dining room, where his brothers are waiting for him to make his Italian dish.  
  
Wario made the meal by simply making cheese grits with Italian cheese and then putting sliced mushrooms in. Before he could serve it, there was a knock on the front door. " Waluigi, can you get the door please?" Wario asked. Waluigi, who was watching tv while the grits were being made, went to the front door, opened it, and said " What do you want? Oh, Peach, Toad! What are you doing here?" Peach, not in the best of moods, said, " Out of my way, stickman! I need to talk to Mario about what Captain Syrup did to my castle!" She then stormed past Waluigi and went to Mario. While Peach was informing Mario and Luigi, who are now trying their best not to make her any angrier, about how much damage the pirate did and is telling them to do something about it, Wario walked up to Toad, who was exhausted from all that walking, and asked, " Whoa, why is Peach so angry?" Toad then explained to him why. " Yikes! I better not make her angry at me!" Wario said. A question then raced through Toad's mind. " Wario, why are you and Waluigi at your hated rival's house?" " We really don't hate each other any more. After I saved him from Captain Syrup, me and my dear brother decided to live with Mario and Luigi." Mario and Luigi, who were through listening to Peach, then walked up to Wario and Waluigi and told them to get dressed. The Wario Bros. asked them why. " Because we are going on a hunt for Captain Syrup to arrest her!" Mario said. All four men walked to their room and got dressed. When they came out, Peach insisted that she will be part of this "pirate-hunt." She then told Toad to get supplies. After Toad went away, he, after an hour, came back with four hero shirts, a royal dress, Peach's parasol and frying pan, Mario's ultra hammer, ultra boots, mega gloves, lazy shell armor, lazy shell, and all of his badges, various pins, bombs, 9,999,999 regular coins and frog coins from Peach's bank account, and other items from shops found in Toad Town, Moleville, Roseville, Shiver City, Mushroom City, Sarasaland, Dinosaur Land, and other various locations (He had to call the Royal Nimbus Bus to take him to these locations) Everybody looked at Toad with their jaws open. " Toad, Isn't this a bit too much?" Mario asked. " Well, I just wanted to make this journey allot easier for you this time! You can also use the Royal Nimbus Bus if you want. I got Prince Mallow's permission!" Toad added. " Thanks, Toad. Okay group, follow me!" Mario said as they got on the Royal Nimbus Bus.  
  
The group traveled all over the Mushroom Kingdom, in a matter of hours, searching for Captain Syrup, but didn't find her. They searched mountains, forests, abandoned areas, sewers, ponds, lakes, rivers, towns, cities, and the sea.. They did have some run ins with Croco, the crocodile thief, at Monstro Town, and Booster, hoping that the pirate is with him after supposedly landing in his tower like Peach did. They also searched Belome's Temple, where they, for some unknown reason, didn't run into Belome. They also searched Bowser's now-abandoned keep. In there, they found nothing but empty passageways and hardened lava lakes. They even asked Merlon for help. All he said was that Captain Syrup was with really powerful allies in some dark cavern.  
  
The group then decided to split and search places out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario searched the DK Isles, Timber's Island, and the Northern Kremisphere. Even though he didn't find Captain Syrup, he did notice that King K. Rool and his kremlings are nowhere in sight, not even in the now- sunken Crocodile Isle and the Lost World. Wario searched the Isle of Hags, Conker's Kingdom, Conker's Homeland, Kitchen Island, the lands in Mario Land Amusement Park (in particular Pirate Land), Battle Canyon, Some unknown areas in Earth, where he enlisted the help of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends, the realm of the stars, and he even searched the Bomber Nebula, enlisting the help of Bomberman (Wario saved Bomber City in the game Wario Blast). Luigi searched Dinosaur Land and his own mansion. Waluigi searched Sub-Con, Nimbus Land, and his own island, and Peach searched the seven kingdoms of the Mushroom World. All five found absolutely nothing. They then regrouped at Mushroom Castle.  
  
" I can't get it," Peach said, " Where is Captain Syrup?" " I don't know," Mario replied, " We looked everywhere except . . . Dark Land. Guys, I think I know where Captain Syrup is. After we blew her out of the cannon, she must of landed somewhere in Dark land, because that's where the cannon was pointed at when it fired." Luigi said. " Oky-doky, let's-a go!" Mario yelled as they headed to Dark land.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dark Land . . .  
  
Bowser was standing at the top of Castle Koopa, his old castle from the tv series, while his minions are still at his castle preparing both his and Syrup's plan into action, and sighed, thinking what would of happened if he would've gotten rid of Mario and Luigi in the first place. There would be no adventures, no battles, no Kooplings, no interference from the Stars, no Wario Bros., and most importantly, no Mario Bros.! Then again, the alien Smithy would've taken over the world, and Bowser wouldn't of been as skilled in using stars and magic as he is right now. Bowser then got on his Koopa Copter and flew back to his castle. After landing, he saw a crowd of koopas in the distance surrounding something quite large. Bowser decided to look, and saw that the koopas were wearing lab coats and goggles. In the center, Mad Scienstein and a mousersaurus rex ( again, from the tv series) were conducting an experiment. Mad Scienstein asked the giant mouser/dinosaur to eat a poison mushroom that was covered in some kind of black glop. The dinosaur did and shrunk to the size of Mad Scienstein. It then grew to its original size after 30 seconds. " Eureka!" The mad scientist said, " Audience, I now present to you the perfect shrinking device! With a poison mushroom and my artificial toadstool glop, I created a shrinking process that will shrink even a giant to about 1/8 their size!" The koopas in lab coats began clapping, and Bowser just walked out of the crowd having a confused look on his face. " What was the point of that?" Bowser said to himself as he entered his castle. He then teleported to the throne room, since he felt walking would take too long. After teleporting, Bowser then sat down on his throne, which was made of solid rock. Bowser then looked at the room, which is actually the shell of a giant dry bones koopa with stone glazed over it. The double doors of the front entrance leads to a lower stairway of the castle. The back leads to the rooftop of the castle, that has a secret stairway that leads to a secret hideaway in Magma Mountain. The arm and leg sides of the castle are covered in stone. The front entrance begins to open. Coming through it are Kamek, Kammy, Captain Syrup, Mad Scienstein, Ludwig Koopa, Gruntilda, King Boo, and a doomstar. Kamek spoke out first. " King Bowser, we just received new allies! First off, we decided to recruit an old childhood friend of yours, the kremling King K. Rool! Then we decided to recruit your old foe, The alien Smithy, into joining our ranks, and our ally Tatanga just searched the planet Popstar and the Bomber Nebula for new allies and he recruited the alien pig Wizpig, Mujoe and the HIGE HIGE Bandits, the Crash Bombers, which were then rebuilt by Tatanga and Mujoe, the Mad Bomber Gang, and the mysterious Meta Knight. Our ghost allies have also recruited a vampire that goes by the name Count Conkula and, a resurrected Fairy Panther King, and the kremling duo Kackle and Kloak. Their motives are like this. K. Rool's motive for joining us is to help his old friend in taking over the world so he can finally own Donkey Kong's banana hoard without actually taking it and, as a favor for him, you need to make Kremlantis and the now-sunken Crocodile Isle and Lost World back the way it was. Smithy's motive is to get even with Mario and to get a piece of land where he can build an army of robots. Wizpig's motive is to get a land where he can just wreck havoc. The motives of the HIGE HIGE Bandits, and the Crash Bombers is to get help in beating Bomberman. The Mad Bomber Gang's motive is almost the same, except they also want to get even with Wario for saving Bomberman in Bomber City. Meta Knight's motive is to get help in battling the warpstar knight Kirby. Conkula's motive is to get an infinite supply of victims he can suck blood from. The Fairy Panther King's motive is to get even with Conker the Squirrel, to get even with the Weasel King after he resurrects him, and to have his broken table fixed so he can drink his milk. Kackle and Kloak's motive is to help K. Rool beat DK up. That's all I wanted to say." Kamek said as he teleported to his room. Kammy then walked in front of the crowd and said, " Can you please give me and Kamek a land to rule if we succeed?" Bowser answered, " Yes, and can you please write down what the others got to say? I've got to go to bed now. Also tell the troops that we're invading at 12:00 A.M." Bowser then got out of the throne and headed towards the right arm side of the giant koopa shell, did a shadow teleport through the wall, and appeared in his room. He then went into his bed, pulled the blankets over, and was about to sleep when Ludwig teleported into the room to say that the invention is complete and that the pipe connection to Mario's house is complete. Ludwig then left the room while Bowser went to sleep.  
  
Kammy was floating on her broom stick with a notebook in her arms, awaiting a question. " Um . . . you first!" She said as she pointed her wand at Gruntilda. " I, Gruntilda Winkybunion, want to have my body restored the way it was before that horrid pair, Banjo the Bear and Kazooie the Breegull, reduced it to a skeleton. I would also want to have my two sisters resurrected, and get revenge on Banjo, Kazooie, their friends, and that no good sister of mine, Brentilda! Have you got all that!" Kammy then told her notebook to write that down. It then turned a page, and the pen went into the air and started writing by itself. As it finished, Kammy pointed to Mad Scienstein and said, " You're next." " Well," the mad doctor said, " I just completed my newest creation! it's a kind of black toadstool glop that will reduce the victim's size to 1/8 their original size for half a minute! That's all." The notebook just finished writing as Kammy pointed to King Boo. " Well, I have recruited the Three Musty Fears from Monstro Town, bunches and bunches of all kinds of ghosts, and King Boom Boo, my cousin that went against Knuckles the Echidna during his adventure against Shadow the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman." Kammy then pointed to Captain Syrup. " Well, on the Isle of Hags, I recruited the retired pirate Captain Blackeye, and stolen the treasure of this big, fat, tribal cat. I also captured the seven kings of the Mushroom World and replaced them with clones that Belome made. On my way here, I found this giant blooper called Gooper Blooper. I also cleaned all of the dungeons too!" " That's good news! We don't have to worry about the kings rallying their people to fight back! Next!" Kammy said. The last one, the doomstar, said " I just recruited all of the doomstars and all of the painstars in our galaxy. The stars won't have a chance!" " Our chances at reclaiming the Star Rod just got bigger! Now I got the info, you can leave now!" Kammy then teleported to her room after the others left, undressed, and got into bed. " I can't wait until tomorrow, the day the Koopa race reigns supreme over all the Mushroom World! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Kammy as she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, on the borders of the Dark Land . . .  
  
Mario, Wario, Luigi, Waluigi, Toad, Princess Toadstool, a blue-shelled koopa, a lil' spark, a bluish-green-shelled paratroopa wearing the traditional hat and goggles of a paratroopa mailman from Toad Town, a pink, wind-up bob-omb, a purple cheep cheep, a greenish boo, a small, dark- skinned goomba wearing a blue cap, and a green-haired lakitu riding a jugem's cloud were at the border between the Dark Land and the rest of the Mushroom World. " Thanks for arriving. Mario will explain the plan to you." Peach said. " Okay, Kooper, Watt, Parakarry, Bombette, Sushie, Bow, Goombario, and Lakilester," Mario said, " I want all of you to look for Captain Syrup while being disguised as Bowser's minions. The reason why we are looking for Captain Syrup is because she trashed Peach's castle up while looking for Wario. The reason why we're looking in Dark Land is because while I and Wario were being chased by Captain Syrup on Wario and Waluigi's property, Luigi and Waluigi trapped her in a cannon, cranked the cannon up, and fired her towards Dark Land. We presumed she met Bowser, and joined his ranks, that she's in one of Bowser's dungeons, or that she's out in Dark Land hiding somewhere. The reason why I chose you is because you helped me in my adventure for rescuing the Seven Star Spirits and the Star Rod. Are you all right with doing this?" Everyone of Mario's helpers thought of this, and all said " Yes!" in unison, even Goombario, who's scared of the fact that he's going to Bowser's kingdom, and without Mario. " Mario," Goombario said, " Why can't we use the help of Professor E. Gadd to help us find Syrup?" Mario then sighed. " He's just finished developing two top-secret devices at Delfino Island. It will take him a couple of days to return to the factory. I'm not sure what they are, but I do know one thing. I'm taking Peach to Delfino Island so she and I can relax after this is done. Now please do the mission, okay?" Goombario nodded and led the way to up the mountain border between Dark Land and the rest of the Mushroom World. Mario and his friends then waved to the group as they went towards Bowser's Castle.  
  
Goombario and the group just reached Bowser's Castle as the drawbridge was closing. " Hurry!" Goombario yelled. The group then jumped into the castle right before it closed. Unfortunately, they landed right in front of a magikoopa. The magikoopa, not knowing they're spies, said " Hey, why aren't you in your proper groups? There's an invasion at 6:00 A.M. tomorrow and we don't want any of our soldiers to be in mixed groups, okay?" and with a wave of his wand, the magikoopa teleported each group member to their proper group. As the magikoopa went to his room, another magikoopa teleported and told him that Bowser has moved the invasion to 12:00 A.M.  
  
Kooper got teleported in this room full of several types of koopas. He saw some strange, pink-haired koopas with shells that look like mechanical electro-shells that are blue, red, or green. He asked a fellow koopa what group those strange koopas are in, and the other koopa said they were electro-koopas, ready to invade Isle Delfino. Kooper then overheard two koopas talking about the plan, the new allies, and about Captain Syrup. " Oh dear," Kooper thought, " I need to inform my buddies of this news, get out of here, and inform Mario about the plan!" Kooper then sprinted toward the room exit and bumped into the others. Kooper informed them of the plan. The others said they heard the plan too. The group then talked of some of the strange things they saw ready to invade Isle Delfino during the invasion, like a monty mole armed with a tank, and a giant mechanical version of Bowser being loaded on a doomship. The group then decided to run out of the hallway they were in, and ran right into a giant warp pipe that's about a mile wide. When they got out of the warp pipe, they saw they were at Mario's house in Toad Town. " Oh oh," Goombario said, "We just went out of the warp pipe that's linked to Mario's house! We need to inform Mario and the others of the plan right now! Follow me!" Goombario and the others then headed towards Peach's Castle.  
  
Mario, Wario, Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Toad, the Chancellor, the Prime Minister, and Peach's longtime friend Toadsworth were all in front of Peach's Castle, waiting for Goombario and the others to arrive. Wario, being bored, then decided to argue with Toad who's stronger (He still feels angry towards Toad ever since his defeat in the game Wario Woods, starring Toad). Wario and Toad walked a few meters from the castle grounds to argue but then see something. They see a group of baddies heading towards Peach and Mario. As they got on the castle grounds, they see it was just Goombario and his friends. " Why are you here so early?" Mario asked. Goombario then explained everything, excluding the minions ready to invade Isle Delfino, to the group of heroes except for the enemies invading Delfino Island. " Oh my!" Peach says in horror, " That's terrible! We should inform the Seven Star Spirits of Bowser's plan, and find a safe place to hide from Bowser's army, but where would we hide?" Everybody thought for a moment, then Wario jumped in the air. " I got it!" He yelled, " We can hide in my castle. Since it's on a different planet, Bowser's item- stealing machine can't steal any of the items on my planet, and when he's done looking for us, we can use my items to sneak into Bowser's Castle, steal the Star Rod, wish the new allies never joined, and wish Bowser and Captain Syrup to somewhere dangerous." Mario thought about it, and said, " Wario, that's great plan, but before we do it, we need to sleep on your planet just in case we don't wake up before 6:00 A.M." So Wario led the group to Mario's Pad, and showed them his secret portal to his treasure room. After everybody entered the portal, Wario said an incantation, closing the portal. Wario then led everybody out of his treasure room. He then pulled this rectangle out of his pocket, put it on the wall, and it got bigger and bigger, until it became as big a door. " What kind of room does this door lead to?" Mario asked. " This leads to my portable guest bedroom, which has an infinite number of beds in it. One of my little wishes that was given to me by one of the Mushroom genies during one of our Mario Party adventures. I have to give it back in two weeks, though." Wario answered. Everybody except Wario entered the bedroom. Wario then went upstairs and opened his bedroom door. He then pulled Countdown from his pocket and set him to ring at 5:30 AM. He went in bed and fell asleep. 


	2. The Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
The Invasion  
  
A few hours later in Bowser's Castle An alarm clock rang in Bowser's room. Bowser yawned and looked at the time. It was 10:00 P.M., 2 hours before invasion. Bowser then put his right hand on a brick on the right wall. It slid back into the wall, and then was pushed back into its normal place. The wall then slid to the right side, revealing a secret passage. Bowser then walked in this passage, the time lasting only a few minutes. At the end of the passage, Bowser reached a bedroom very similar to one he had when he was a koopling. It is a large room that has toys and games of all kinds on the left side, and on the right side there is a bed with a lava lamp, a tv, a bookcase full of books about education, history, magic, locations, and of myths and legends. In the center of all this was a hot tub that has lava in it. Bathing in this lava is a koopling that very much resembles Bowser when he was a koopling.  
  
" Hi, Jr.!" Bowser said to the koopling. " Hi, papa!" The koopling said in relaxation. " So Papa, when are we going to take that vacation you promised me to Isle Delfino?" " I'll take you there after tomorrow, son. I just came to here to check on you, so good night!" Before Bowser could leave, Bowser Jr. hopped out of the lava bath and said, " Wait! There's something I got to ask you! When can I be introduced to the other kooplings? I can't wait to see them!" " I'll introduce you to them after I return to your room tomorrow, but you'll have to sleep right now, okay?" " Okay, papa, good night!" " Good night, Jr.!" Bowser then entered the secret passage again and went in his room as the secret door closed. Bowser then went out of his room, went downstairs, and went out of the castle, where his whole entire army stands before him. Bowser's army was many times larger than before. Besides the regular army, there are the armies from outside the Mushroom Kingdom and , in some cases, outside the Mushroom World, like Meta Knight's army, which consists of Blade Knights, Burning Leos, Plasma Wisps, Bugsies, Krackos and other baddies from Popstar; King K. Rool's army, which consist of kremlings of every sort and bunches of baddies from the DK Isles; Gruntilda's army, which consists of lots of monsters from the Isle of Hags and Hailfire Peaks; King Boom Boo's army, which are talking with Bowser's boos, King Boo's ghost buddies, Watinga's insect allies, and K. Rool's ghost kremlings. Other such armies are standing in front of Bowser. What a site.  
  
" Troops, and allies," Bowser roared (everyone could hear, because Bowser's as big as he is in Super Mario Sunshine), " It's 1.5 hours before the invasion of the Mushroom World. Before we take over the Mushroom World, we'll go over a few plans I have. First, we'll turn the citizens of every kingdom in the Mushroom World, except the Mushroom Kingdom, into bricks, plants, and Mushrooms. After that, we invade the Mushroom Kingdom through the pipe that leads to the home of my arch-enemies, Mario and Luigi. We'll then kill them. After that, we'll invade Star Haven, defeat the stars, steal the Star Rod, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, along with the world! I'll then give you what you want after we go with my plan, which was originally Captain Syrup's idea. Any questions?" Meta Knight jumped in front of King Bowser and asked, " Which Star Rod are you referring to?" " What do you mean which Star Rod?" " On Popstar and on other planets surrounding it, there are magical fountains that give dreams everywhere in the universe. Each of these are powered by a Star Rod." " Oh. Kammy, explain to Meta Knight what the Star Rod here is." While Kammy was explaining to Meta Knight what the Star Rod is, King Boom Boo raised his arm, " What is it?" Bowser asked. The only thing that came from King Boom Boo's mouth were strange noises and sounds. " What are you saying?" Bowser asked. Again, strange noises were heard from King Boom Boo's mouth. Bowser, annoyed, yelled at King Boo to come over to where he was standing. " King Boo, I don't know what your cousin is saying! All I hear are strange noises!" " My cousin is saying ' After the invasion, can we track down Knuckles the Echidna, and kill him and his friends?' Don't you know the ancient boo language?" " Er. . . of course I do! It's just that I'm a little rusty, that's all! Next question, anyone?" Nobody answered. The giant warp pipe then appeared right behind Bowser. Bowser then yelled, " Since nobody has a question and everything's ready, I guess we can start the invasion early, so let's go!" Bowser and every wizard-type baddie then used their combined magic power to change every citizen of all the Mushroom World's countries into bricks and plants and then followed the rest of his army as they entered the giant warp pipe that lead to Mario's house.  
  
Bowser and his whole entire army appeared in front of Mario's house. Everyone stood still for a second. Bowser then said " Destroy Mario's house!" The troops then used all their power to make into one big fireball. They threw it at Mario's house. A huge explosion followed, and all that was left was one huge pit. " Bwa ha ha! I have finally destroyed Mario! Troops, we shall now take over the Mushroom World!" Bowser then teleported his troops, doomships, and flying castles all across the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mushroom World, and the kingdom of the stars to ensure his plan is complete.  
  
Six hours later. . . Countdown was making a racket. Wario jumped out of bed and lightly punched Countdown to stop the clock. He yawned and looked at the pictures of him hanging on the wall. " Don't I just look handsome." He thought to himself as he went out of his bedroom and entered his bathroom. Wario filled his bathtub with warm, bubbly water. He then took off his clothes, placed himself in the neck-high water, and hid himself behind the shower curtain. " Ahh, this is good!" he says. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens, and in walks Mario and the rest, and they're all brushing their teeth, brushing their hair, ect. fortunately, none of them didn't need to use the toilet. Peach heard some splashing in the bathtub, and told everyone to carefully uncover what's behind the shower curtain. They looked and saw nothing but bubbles, but then they saw Wario stick his head out of the water (Trust me. All they saw was his head, nothing else was seen since his body was covered in bubbles). "Ahhhhhhh!" Wario screamed. " Eww!" Peach said in disgust and then ran out of the bathroom. Toad, Toadsworth, and all of the allies that helped Mario in his Star Rod adventure fainted, except for Goombario, who said " Well this isn't something I ever wanted to see!" and then left the bathroom. Luigi and Waluigi then picked up their fainted allies and ran out of the room. Mario was the only one who wasn't out of the room. He looked at Wario and grinned. A giggle came from his mouth. Mario then burst out laughing. Soon, Mario was laughing so hard that tears went rolling down his cheeks. Wario, so angry that's he's redder than Mario's shirt and hat, said " What's so funny?" Mario wiped his tears off and said, " Ah ha ha! Wario, this reminds me of that time when I entered the bathroom with my childhood friends and found you taking a bubble bath in the exact same way. I told my classmates about this, and we picked on you for months!" Mario then started laughing again. Wario, now furious, jumped out of the tub, still covered in bubbles, grabbed Mario by the back of his neck, and threw him out the bathroom door, and closed and locked the door. Wario then drained the tub and got back into his clothes. Wario then looked at Countdown, who was in his pocket, and saw it was 5:55. He then exited the bathroom, went through the rest of the castle, went to the front door, turned the knob, and was about to go outside, but stopped because he heard something outside. He looked through a window, and saw Mario talking to his friends about what they saw at the bathroom and about his childhood relationships. Everyone laughed, even Waluigi, who was bullied by Luigi as a kid. As Mario and his friends were laughing and talking, Wario sat down. " Why do these things happen to me, even during such a drastic time?" he said with a frown on his face. Wario then went back into his castle's interior, went into the castle's cellar, rode the underground subway to the end, and flew a giant owl through a giant lava cavern, to the very center of Wario Planet, where there was lots of fresh water and some kind of teleporter. Wario entered the teleporter, and teleported onto a planet a thousand times bigger than the Mushroom World, and was trillions and trillions of light years away from the billions and billions of galaxies that make up the universe. Fortunately because of magic, its gravitational field is the same as that of the Mushroom World.  
  
Wario then sat down and thought, " Even if Mario and his friends succeed in thwarting Bowser and his army, the koopas will still keep trying to take over. It will eventually happen one day, with or without Bowser. That's why I'm gonna get some help." Wario was about to get up, but a birdo and a brown cyclops with one white horn on his head, approached him. " Catherine, Galrog, what are you doing here?" Catherine the birdo and Galrog the cyclops bowed down to Wario. " Master, we have come here because we heard the teleporter teleport something on this hill, and we came to investigate that. So, why did you teleport here?" Catherine asked. Wario told his two minions everything about Bowser, Captain Syrup, Mario, ect. " So that's why you came here. The last time I saw you this stressed was when you was defeated by that pesky Toad when we tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom Forest. I think you should just relax here while me and Galrog get the other minions and have our armies take care of the situation for you. Our armies of monsters have grown well over 9, 000, 000, 000 times bigger ever since we took over this planet eight years ago. They now contain all sorts of creatures from several places in the galaxy, like the Bomber Nebula, Popstar, Earth, the Mushroom World, your planet, Subcon, and several other locations." " I don't want to relax. I came here to get you to help me defeat Bowser. If he does win, try to do your best to get the Star Rod and make that wish." " Will do, master. Galrog, let's get the others before getting all our armies." Catherine and Galrog then went off the hill to get Wario's other minions.  
  
Meanwhile, On Wario Planet . . .  
  
" Hey, where's Wario?" Mario asked. Everybody said they didn't know and so started looking for Wario. He wasn't found. " Maybe he chickened out, bro." Luigi said. " If he did, then Im-a gonna smack him the next time he shows his face! Waluigi, stay here in case he shows up! Let's-a move on!" Mario and the rest then left Waluigi on Wario Planet using a warp pipe. They went to Star Haven, looking out for Bowser's army, but saw, to their dismay, Bowser holding the Star Rod in his clutches, laughing at the defeated Honorable Star Spirits, Geno, and Twink. Bowser then turned towards the group. " Huh? Mario and Luigi! I thought you two were killed when we destroyed your house!" " Well it takes alot more to kill us than destroying our house!" Mario and Luigi then put on fighting stances. " Ha ha ha! You idiots, you think you could defeat me when I have the Star Rod in my clutches? Mario, you should've known this after that horrible incident in ' Paper Mario'! Even without the Star Rod, my armies will crush you! Armies, surround Star Palace!"  
  
Billions and billions of baddies, mainly doomstars, surrounded Star Palace. Mario and co realized that they're greatly outnumbered, that they have no items, and there's no way out. Their attempt at saving the Mushroom World had ended right when it had begun. They were taken to Bowser's Castle and all except Peach were thrown in the dungeon. Peach was taken to a room right next to Bowser's room.  
  
Bowser was smiling with glee! He had finally done it! He had finally defeated Mario once and for all! As he sat the dinner table with his children and all the leaders of the other armies, including Captain Syrup, Kamek, Kammy, and all the others. Bowser stood up to make an announcement. " My fellow baddies, I am now proud to be the new ruler of the Mushroom World, but I wouldn't of done it without your help! I will now grant all that you asked me in favor for your help in one wish!" Bowser then held up the Star Rod, made a wish, and all of the favors that was bestowed upon Bowser by his armies were made (the only ones that weren't granted would be the ones affecting Mario, since he was captured, and Wario, since he was so far away). " Now, before we eat, I would want to introduce to my seven kooplings, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, to the eighth koopling, Bowser Jr."  
  
The Kooplings had an astonished look on their faces as they saw the brother they never knew they had appear from behind Bowser. The Kooplings then surrounded the eighth koopling. " What plants do you like?" Larry asked the new koopling. " Well, I like piranha plants mostly." Bowser Jr. replied. " Do you like ice?" Lemmy asked. " Yes I do." Bowser Jr. answered. " Do you like chocolate and inventions, and vhat music do you like?" Ludwig asked. " Yes for the first question, and any kind of music for the second question." Was the answer. " Are you really a koopling, or are you like a more childish version of a Baby Bowser?" " I'm a true koopling like you." Bowser Jr. answered. Morton then started blabbering, " Are you telling the truth, or not telling the truth? If you're telling the truth, then you're a koopling. If you aren't telling the truth, you're a Baby Bowser, but a childish kind of Baby Bowser, and-" " Could somebody shut Bigmouth up? He's giving me a headache!" Wendy complained. Bowser Jr. then pulled out a large, spiked mallet made of steel and bashed Morton over the head with it. " Whoa, I like this koopling already!" Roy said, amazed at how quickly Bowser Jr. stopped Morton from talking. " Hey, wanna see my room?" Bowser Jr. asked. The others said yes, even the barely counscious Morton, and so were led to the new koopling's room. Bowser and the rest then started talking after they left.  
  
On Wario Planet . . . Waluigi was keeping a lookout for Wario, a little worried that his brother wasn't going to help after that incident in the bathroom. Waluigi then went to the nest of Wario's pet chicken, Hen. He sat down next to Hen and said, " When is your master ever going to appear?" " Well, I don't know. Wanna hear how he first found me in that cave in the Amazon river Basin?" asked the chicken. " No. Wario already told me about that adventure. Did you know that adventure was put in the game Wario Land for Virtual Boy?" Waluigi asked. Waluigi then heard a strange noise. He looked behind some bushes and saw a bright flash of neon green light. After the flash disappeared, Waluigi looked and saw Wario with the whole entire cast of Wario's Woods, and a small portion of his whole entire army on the ground. He looked up and saw that the rest of the army was on large floating platforms all over the sky. " Whoa. Wario, I thought this army was alot smaller!" Waluigi said to his brother. " We can't talk right now, we have to defeat Bowser's army! A spy in Dark Land told me that Bowser has captured Mario and the rest, and has taken over the Mushroom World! Go to Battle Canyon, and alert the bob- ombs there. Also alert the armies on your island, in Greedville, Mushroom City, and in my mansion that's on Kumotori Island (from the game " Mario and Wario"). Also alert Monstro Town, Nimbus Land, and Bandit's Way! Croco, Sgt. Flutter, Captain Jonathan Jones, Jinx and his apprentice, Jaggar will want to go against Bowser!" Wario said. Waluigi then teleported to the Mushroom World, went to Battle Canyon, and alerted the bob-omb armies there. He also went to his island and got all of his piranha plants. He then went to the other locations and alerted the armies there. After that, he teleported to Wario Planet, where Wario told him to get the rest of the army on the planet. " We're going to battle!" Wario yelled.  
  
In Bowser's Castle . . . Mario was in a cell, with the side and back walls and ceiling covered in spikes, trying to find a way out. He looked for any holes he could crawl into, but found none. He then sat down beside the wall, careful not to touch the spikes. He then said, " Hello? Is there anybody in the cell next to me?" A voice was heard. It was Luigi. " Bro., is that you?" " Yes, it's- a me, Mario!" " Can you quit with that accent!" " Okay. Is there any possible way to get out of here?" " I don't think so. I think Bowser, ever since you have broke out of that cell in his flying castle, has decided to make his cells stronger!" " Well, we'll then simply wait here until a chance to get out comes up, okay bro.?" "Okay, Mario." Bowser then walked in front of Mario. " I can see you are trying to break out. I've been hiding behind this wall imitating your brother's voice to see if you found a way to break out yet. I can see you haven't. So, how does it feel to be defeated? Ah ha ha!" Mario then lunged at Bowser only to be held back by the bars of the cell. " Just to let you know, Peach is in a room next to mine, getting ready to get married." " Married ?!?!" " You see, we made a deal that if I don't harm you or your friends in any way, she'll marry me! The good thing is, even if she doesn't marry me, I'll still own the Mushroom Kingdom! Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser then left the bewildered Mario in a cell, going up to his room to get ready to marry Peach.  
  
On the borders of Dark Land . . . Wario and his army, now joined by Nimbus Land, Croco, Captain Johnny, and Monstro Town, have appeared on the borders of Dark Land. Wario then walked in front of his army and, using some magic so everybody could hear him, said, " Today is the day we go against King Bowser Koopa and his new allies to prevent their armies from taking over the universe. I heard from one of my spies that Bowser is marrying Peach, so I've come up with a plan. All of the land troops whose species are in Bowser's armies, you will go in Bowser's wedding disguised as Bowser's troops. Before the wedding starts, you will go into Bowser's dungeon, kill the enemies, and free Mario and his friends. Also destroy his armory, his robot factory built by Smithy, and raid his treasury. During the wedding, you must mingle in with Bowser's minions. After I see the last of you do that, I will have every energy- throwing ally to concentrate their attacks into one huge energy ball, and then fire into the chapel. After that, you will then attack the baddies surrounding you and rescue Peach, as I and the rest of the army will charge through and try to get the Star Rod. If we win, give all the treasure to me, since one of the treasures will give you infinite wealth. Any questions?" There were no questions. " Good, now let's go!" Wario said as most of his land troops went towards Bowser's Castle. 


	3. The Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
The Final Chapter  
  
In Bowser's Dungeon . . . Mario was thinking of how to get out and rescue Peach. " Even if Bowser had a thousand troops at the wedding, I would still try to rescue Peach." Mario said to himself. Mario then heard some fighting in the upper floors of the dungeon. He looked at his jailer, which was a bahamutt, and said, " I hear some fighting going on. What's happening?" The dragon said, " Sounds alot like a break in. I guess whoever's breaking in is trying to rescue alot of prisoners. Well, I'll be ready for them." The dragon then inhaled as the noises got closer and closer. The dragon was almost done inhaling, but then the metal door that was the exit broke open with such amazing force that it was sent flying towards the baddie. It slammed into the baddie, instantly killing him. There, standing in the doorway, was Croco. " Croco! what are you doing here, and what is all that noise coming from?" said a very surprised Mario. " Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Croco said in his reptillian voice. " I'll explain the whole thing to you as soon as I get you out of here." Croco then took the key from the bahamutt's body, unlocked Mario's cell, and opened the door. Mario walked out, and followed Croco as he led the way out of the dungeon, seeing bunches of fallen enemies along the way. When he got out of the castle, and went 3/4 a mile away from the castle, he saw that Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, and the others were safe, standing in front of a colossal army. In front of this army were Wario and Waluigi.  
  
" Wario," Mario said to his rival, " Where were you, and how did you amass this giant army?" Wario explained every thing to him. " Wow! I didn't know that you had that many allies! Your plan about rescuing Peach is almost perfect, but I wonder now, who's the spy that has been informing you of the wedding and about me and the others being captured?" Wario was then a little nervous. " Uh, well, Mario, this spy is a person you and Daisy already met." " Well who is it?" " Well, uh, you have to see for yourself." Wario then told someone behind a colossal thwomp to come out, and from behind the thwomp, there appeared Tatanga. " Tatanga!" Mario and Daisy said as they saw their enemy walk towards them. " I can assure you he's on our side. There's also a slight change of plans because of some info he has given me. Tatanga, please explain everything." Wario said to the alien. " I'm truly against Bowser and his minions. You see, when Kamek and Kammy recruited me a year after Mario defeated me in Space Zone, I went to my former leader Wario to talk to him what to do. He told me to pretend to be their minion, and keep a close eye on what they're up to. In the years that followed, I couldn't contact Wario because I was busy recruiting minions for Bowser. If I didn't, Bowser's doom stars would've destroyed me. I really didn't recruit any minions at all. Instead, I used a wish granted by a mushroom genie to create bio-mechanical androids that I can dissolve into air with just an intense thought. I can also undo the damage they have done. I also created replicas of all the other minions so that I could trick Kamek and Kammy into believing they have recruited bunches of minions, but instead recruited nothing but replicas." " How do we know this is true?" Mario asked. " I'll prove it to you. Three Musty Fears, appear!" There appeared two greapers, two boos, and two dry bones. " Now tell me which trio is real, and which trio isn't." Mario picked the first trio. " You're wrong." Tatanga then closed his eyes, had a thought, and the first trio then dissolved into air. " Wow!" said Mario, " If you're speaking the truth, then let's go rescue Peach!" " Yeah, but this time, we'll just invade the chapel, instead of destroying it. Tatanga also informed me that because of the so-called 'allies', Bowser has sent all of his old minions to Mario Land Amusement Park to relax. The only real minions Bowser has in his castle right now are his children." " Say, what about Kent C. Koopa the Quick, Belome, K. Rool, Grunty, Rudy, Mad Scienstein, Kamek, Kammy, and Captain Syrup?" Mario asked. " Belome was never part of Bowser's army. He instead went to Kero Sewers for a month-long vacation. Kent C., after losing to you in the incident with the Mushroom Castle's power stars, has went back to living in Koopa Village long before you fought him near Toad Town. King K. Rool's just hiding somewhere. What is in the castle right now is just a replica. Grunty is still a head on the Isle of Hags. Rudy and Mad Scienstein were killed by Wario when he was chasing after your Megavitamins, Mario. As for Kamek, Kammy, and Captain Syrup, I disabled their weapons and captured them." Tatanga then went behind a large boulder, and pulled in a cart containing three cages, each holding Kammy, Kamek, and Captain Syrup. " Well, now you answered my question, lets-a go!" Mario said. " Wait! There is one more thing I have got to tell you! Once all my replicas are destroyed, I can't produce any more." Tatanga said. " Then everybody in Wario's army went towards Bowser's Castle.  
  
Catherine felt strange. She looked at herself and the minions from her planet have something weird happening to them: they were becoming transparent! The only ones that weren't were Wario's army on Wario planet and the Mushroom World. " Stop!" She yelled. " Why am I and the army from my planet becoming transparent?" Wario then stepped in front of everybody. " Can I have a moment with Catherine and her army alone?" he asked. Everybody moved a half-mile away from Catherine's army. Wario then talked to Catherine. " I have a really big confession to make. Me and our army really didn't take over that planet eight years ago. Here's why. Several years ago, I asked that genie in the Amazon Cave to grant me a planet with replicas of the army I had when I invaded the Peaceful Woods, along with other creatures from far-off galaxies and stuff, for several years. When those years have passed, the planet and the army will disappear. I guess those years are being finished right now. I really don't know where my original army went when my plan failed. Sorry to say this to you, but bye bye." Wario then went towards Mario and the rest of the army to explain what's happening as the replica of Catherine, her minions, and that far- away planet disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle . . . The wedding is already almost over. The attendants, besides Bowser's so called 'minions', are his children (Bowser Jr. isn't there) and his mother (another character from he tv series). Bowser has already said " I do." and was waiting on Peach to say it, even though she says she isn't saying it until she sees Mario and the others safe. Bowser then heard some noise. Everyone looked at the the double doors. Bowser then looked at his minions and saw something terrible. All of them were dissolving into air! " What is going on here?" Bowser yelled in panic as he saw his whole new army disappear. The double doors then burst open, and there appeared Mario, Wario, and their army as they went through the doorway, surrounding everybody. " Mario, what have you done to my minions?" Bowser said. " I've done nothing, Bowser. The one who you should ask would have to be Tatanga." Tatanga stepped forward and said " I'm the one who destroyed all your minions, Bowser. If you ever wanted to know how I destroyed them, then listen to this." Tatanga then explained everything to Bowser. " Now do you give up?" Mario said. Bowser, furious, yelled, " Never!" and then grabbed Peach and, using the Star Rod, teleported to his throne room. " Oh no! Where did Bowser go to?" Mario said. Tatanga then said, " He might of went up to his throne room. I know the way. Follow me!" " Okay. Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi, come with me!" Tatanga led Mario, Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi directly to the throne room, where they saw Bowser sitting on the throne, with Peach, tied and blind-folded next to him. Bowser got up and charged towards the group. Everybody jumped out of the way. Tatanga then leaped into the air, and kicked Bowser in the face. The kick hardly affected Bowser, who then grabbed Tatanga and threw him against the wall, knocking the alien out. Mario and Luigi then tried jumping on Bowser's head, but Bowser breathed fire on both of them, causing them to propel so high that they hit the ceiling hard, knocking them both out. Bowser then breathed fire again to finish the two, but then Waluigi jumped in the way, being set on fire. He screamed and ran into a wall, knocking him out. All that was left was Wario. Bowser looked around, but couldn't see Wario. He heard a noise behind him, and looked to see Wario doing his dash attack. Bowser tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. Wario has hit Bowser, sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out. Wario then grabbed the Star Rod from Bowser, and made a wish to send Bowser to somewhere dangerous. Bowser was then teleported somewhere. He also made a wish to destroy his planet, but have his island on the planet be a few miles from those underwater ruins he entered while chasing Captain Syrup. Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, and Tatanga woke up. Wario handed Mario the Star Rod. Mario made a wish to restore Peace to the Mushroom World, and the wish has been granted. He untied Peach and took the blind-fold off of her eyes. " Mario, Luigi, you rescued me!" Peach said. Mario was about to explain who really saved the day, but Wario's army, the citizens of Monstro Town, and the others went charging through the doors. Peach then explained to them that it was Mario and Luigi who defeated Bowser. Wario and Waluigi, furious that their rivals have gotten all the credit, decked Mario and Luigi, knocking them both out, and then left the castle. 


	4. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
Epilogue  
  
The next morning . . . When Mario and Luigi woke up, they found themselves resting in bed at the Mushroom Castle. They then left the castle, and went to Mario's house to find that it has been trashed, without a trace of Wario and Waluigi's belongings. Mario, shocked, then remembered that he and Peach were going to Isle Delfino today. He then told Luigi to please clean up his house and left. When Mario was a quarter-mile away from his house, he heard a car being started right behind him. He looked and spotted Wario in his Wariomobile going right towards him. Mario then ran as fast as he could from Wario, who slowed down every time he was a few feet from Mario, but then sped up when he was like ten feet from Mario. Wario looked very angry. " Mario!" Wario yelled, " I thought that, because of you getting all the credit for rescuing Peach, me and Tatanga have decided to escort you to the airport! Ah ha ha ha ha!" " Tatanga? Where is he?" Mario said. Wario pointed up. Mario looked to see Tatanga in his spaceship, with the lasers pointed at Mario. The lasers then fired at Mario's feet, causing him to run. Wario and Tatanga have chased Mario all the way to airport. After they saw Mario enter the airport, they saw him leave, saying that the flight to Isle Delfino was four days from today. Wario and Tatanga then chased Mario all the way to his house. Tatanga then flew up in space, and Wario went back to Wario Island, which was now on the Mushroom World.  
  
Meanwhile, in some place . . . Bowser woke up to find that he was covered in some substance. " Where am I?" Bowser said as looked around. He couldn't see anything, it was completely dark. Bowser smelled the substance, and discovered that he was in a giant sewer. " Eww!" Bowser yelled. Bowser then heard some one say something in an opera-like voice. He heard it say, " I am the Great Mighty . . ." Before the sentence was finished, Bowser yelled. " Oh no! Not that! Anybody but that!"  
  
The End 


End file.
